Gensokyo Archives
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Hey, lazy days happen in Gensōkyō. When incidences are not causing calamity amongst its citizens, there's always an interesting story or two happening with the various yōkai and humans of this land of fantasy. There are also stories that appear from other worlds that Yukari peeks into. Want to join?
1. Five Nights at the Scarlet Devil Mansion

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Five Nights at the Scarlet Devil Mansion**

"Hello. This is Sekai Ishtal again. I'm glad that you're taking this job seriously. Now, I know that my Lady Remilia can be a bit scary at times, but she really means well. Family means everything to her. And insuring that the manor isn't in ruins by the time we return from our five-day trip is more important to her. Trust me you don't want to find out what happens if you fail to keep the library intact.

"Considering that you've been at the manor for three nights now, this would likely be the time that Marisa would tempt fate and try and break in since we're not home. Sadly, knowing her, she'll use her Master Spark technique if you don't use the reinforce rune to keep the main doors intact. I've been hit by one of those before. It sucks. And if she finds out that this is my idea to keep her from breaking into an unguarded library, she'll be mad at me.

"But I wouldn't worry about that. When we return from our five-day trip, I'll talk to her, and then eventually start making out with her in front of a jealous Reimu and Alice. The girls will demand to be part of the action, and then... oh... did I say that aloud? Anyway, make sure nothing happens. Keep any annoying fairies out, and if the monitor alerts you to a flying witch in progress, touch the rune mark and reinforce that door. It'll keep her out but she'll try and break in other ways so you'll have an annoyed witch to contend with afterward.

"Well, that completes this message, so remember this: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The poor schmuck stuck doing this job was terrified now.


	2. OH YEAH!

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **OH YEAH!**

The Scarlet Devil Mansion...

It is an extravagant home that gives off a vibe of regality and a sense of nobility due to its Western-European-like hybrid design. It is located in Gensōkyō near the coast of a lake sometimes shrouded with mist. This home despite its appearance was a place generally avoided by most humans and some yōkai. This house was often termed "The Home of the Devils".

The sisters that owned the place was Remilia Scarlet (the eldest) and Flandre Scarlet (the youngest). A magician yōkai named Patchouli Knowledge resides in the manor's large library with her succubus familiar called Koakuma, an unidentified-type yōkai named Meiling Hong rests vigilant as the manor's gate guardian, an elf yōkai who goes by the name Sekai Ishtal served as the manor's only butler, and finally there was the only human who served the house of devils as the maid, Sakuya Izayoi.

With the various fairy maids that Sakuya and Sekai oversee in taking care of the large manor, this was a rather peaceful manor when incidences weren't running amok in Gensōkyō.

But there comes the time occasional mishaps and skirmishes visited their doors.

In the manor's dining room, Remilia sat in her usual chair, enjoying the prepared lunch by Sakuya and Sekai. Everyone was enjoying the lunch as a family, even the two servants that prepared the meal in the first place. It was rare they eat together during the day, and it was that time of month Remilia tend to switch up her sleeping habits to be more active despite the daylight hours. Mostly this was due to a major incident that sprung up lately and half the major "players" in Gensōkyō were involved.

"This is delicious as always," Remilia commented.

Sakuya and Sekai bask in the praise of their mistress.

"It's been a month since the incident regarding the urban legends," said Sekai. "And things have started to return to normal around Gensōkyō."

"And what of that girl who had knowledge of you, Sekai?" Sakuya asks.

The girl Sakuya would be referring to is a teenager by the name Sumireko Usami. She was from the Outside World, and was a student at Higashifukami High.

"I met her when her psychic powers manifested greatly and I helped her control those supernatural abilities of hers. I only have contact with her for six months before I went on my way when her family moved away. She was younger back then. Never thought I'd run into her again."

Remilia frowned a bit. "She seemed to be a bit... affectionate with you a month ago..."

Sekai shrugs, not catching the faint tint of jealousy in the vampire's spoken thought.

"So are many other girls I've run into over my long years." Like Yui Shishido, a former student he taught when he once had the occupation of middle/high school teacher in the late 1980s.

The large main window bordered by the elegant blood red velvet curtains suddenly shattered as a familiar magician witch literally crashed into their manor. And the witch tumbled on the carpeted floor, broom in the other direction and her hat somehow landed on top of Sekai's head.

"Nice fucking entrance there, Marisa," said Sekai.

You can hear the sarcasm dripping.

"Sorry 'bout that. My broom has been acting a bit wonky as of late. I think the enchantments are beginning to fade," she said, dusting herself off, brushing off any bits of glass off her hair, her clothes, and picking up her hakkero that fell from her pocket and stuffing it away.

Sekai sighed. "Now I'm the one that'll have to custom order a new window to replace what you smashed through, Marisa," the elf muttered.

"Never a dull moment," Remilia says with a sigh in the end. The fairy maids were already at work cleaning up the shards of what remained of the beautiful window.

"I just know this'll be my fault one way or another," mutters Meiling.

Sekai takes out his phone and punches in a number, before putting it on speaker. After two rings, the caller on the end picks up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yukari, I'm gonna need to borrow your truck later when I go into Tokyo."

 _"Hello, Sekai-kun. And sure you can borrow my truck. Dare I ask why?"_ Yukari's voice flitters through the speaker of the elf's cell phone.

"Marisa decided to make a spectacular entrance through the window of the dining room. Going to get a custom order made to replace it."

 _"Ah. Okay. So I'm guessing she unintentionally portrayed the Kool-Aid Man when she made her entrance?"_

There was humor laced in Yukari's words. It brought a hint of a smirk on Sekai's face. Now that Yukari said it, the elf now could see the resemblance.

"I have the feeling I'm being made fun of," said Marisa, overhearing all of this, as was everyone else.

The elf and the gap hag were one of three, likely four residents of Gensōkyō with a vast knowledge of the Outside World. The rest of the residents wouldn't understand any slang or stuff that came from the Outside World.

 _"She's in yo windows,"_ said Yukari, and Sekai can imagine she was grinning right now, _"like the Kool-Aid Man."_

Sekai shakes his head, very amused now. "Oh yeah."

There was light laughter from the gap yōkai on the end of the phone call. _"I'll see you in a bit I assume?"_

"Eeyup. See you in a few minutes, Yukari."

And he presses the Call End button on his cell, disconnecting.

"Remilia-sama, I'll be out for awhile. And Marisa, I think as punishment you'll take over my duties as butler until my return. Sakuya can fit you into one of my suits." He looks to the silver-haired maid, whom nods in acceptance.

The witch stared.

"What?"

* * *

 **I had a weird dream and I was my character Sekai Ishtal, when Marisa smashed through the main window of the dining room of the SDM. And I was reminded of the Kool-Aid Man when Marisa made her entrance. I don't remember much about the dream, other than that portion, and I and Yukari making jabs about Marisa and her unintentional portrayal of the Kool-Aid Man. So I turned it into a short little fic...**


	3. Reincarnation Sign: Gin Ichimaru

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Reincarnation Sign: Gin Ichimaru**

He slowly opened his eyes. The coldness of death no longer affected him. His entire body however ached with pain. It was a pain not from having lost an arm or being impaled by a massive energy beam, but a pain one would feel from not moving his muscles in days, or being bedridden for a month.

It was actually kind of annoying.

Briefly, he wondered if he had somehow survived and was in Unohana's medic barracks. But when he opens his eyes, the usual white hospital rooms of Unohana's division were not what greeted his vision. The room looked quaint and cozy, almost like a room reserved for guests. It reminded him of the Rukongai, but noble.

His hand shifted, and brushed against his familiar Zanpakutō, which remained with him after all this time. That was an almost welcoming comfort.

The sliding door silently shifts to the left, and there stood two humans. The first was female, with two swords at her side wearing odd clothes instead of a kimono. She wore a type of green dress, had white almost pale aqua hair in a short cut reaching to the shoulders with a black hair band, and pale grass green eyes. A transparent ball of something floated beside her, the tail wispy and ghostly as it shifted every neo and then. The other person was male, with oddly-shaped ears. His eyes were purple, hair a short unruly mess of black locks, and wore a fine Western-designed butler's uniform. A short tantō blade is sheathed along the back of the waistline, sideways, handle pointed to the person's right side, and a gun holstered on the left side.

Yes, Gin does indeed know what guns are, having gone a few times to the World of the Living before his whole double-dealing spy tirade and the Winter War.

"Looks like our guest woke up," said the male with the elf ears, gazing at the man on the futon. He had silver hair, wore a mainly white outfit, and the guy had his eyes in perpetual squints.

"I'll inform Yuyuko-sama, Sekai," the girl tells the identified male, leaving. The ghostly ball/apparition follows closely behind the girl.

Sekai looks to Gin, closing the door behind him.

"You've woken up at last. We've been a bit concerned."

"Where am I?" Gin asks.

Sekai smiled a bit. "That would be a bit difficult to explain to a human like you. But, basically, this is **Hakugyokurou** (Tower of White Jade) of the Netherworld. The thing is only the dead and specific people able to cross the passage without dying can be here. You're not dead, but you were very close to dying when you literally crashed into the gardens when I decided to visit Youmu and have a quick intense sparring match with her about two weeks ago. I nearly exhausted my spiritual and magical energies healing you with my **Seireijutsu** (Spirit Artes)."

"Huh, that's interesting," Gin says softly, taking in this information.

From his understanding, this Sekai person is capable of harnessing and channeling reiryoku. The magic bit was interesting to hear; considering real magic barely existed, even in the World of the Living.

"You have a name?"

"Gin Ichimaru," he calmly stated.

"Ah. Gin. Explains the hair color." The elf-eared human chuckles a bit. "I'm Sekai Ishtal. The girl with me earlier is Youmu Konpaku, Hakugyokurou's gardener and guardian of the mistress who owns this place."

The door opens and in steps a young woman with pink flowing hair clad in blue clothes and a mob cap with a white front. She had the appearance of nobility, smiling kindly even as she carried in her hand a closed paper fan. Gin however knew looks were deceiving; he could feel an immense well of spiritual pressure within the woman's soul. She appears to have power, a lot of it, but was actively holding it back. In fact, now that he noticed this, he could feel similar levels of spiritual pressure from the other two as well; they also held back their power actively.

"Gin, meet Yuyuko Saigyouji. Yuyuko-chan, this is Gin Ichimaru."

"Ara, so our guest is awake indeed. I'm very glad you're okay. Sekai nearly exhausted himself using his **Jōkyūjutsu** to heal you."

Advanced Spirit Artes is how Gin translated the term. Looks like the elf-eared human has levels of his Seireijutsu...

Gin is now standing upon his own two feet, brushing down his outfit he had "died in". "I've been told I'm in a place called Hakugyokurou, in the Netherworld."

"Yes, otherwise called the afterlife. Mostly faceless spirits linger here before they fade away into reincarnation. It's been awhile since another human fell into our garden and not be dead. Well, other than your previous situation when you were half-dead." She snaps her paper fan open. "Come, Sekai has prepared a meal for you to enjoy in the dining room. We'll take you there. Youmu, could you be a dear and put away the futon and blankets?"

"Of course, Yuyuko-sama," Youmu responds diligently.

=0=0=0=0=

"So, this is our new visitor, Yuyuko?"

Gin's gaze lifted up to look towards the sound of the new voice.

There was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a purple dress-like outfit and a white mob cap on top her head. She has ribbon accessories tied into the tips of her hair, carried a white frilly parasol, and despite her gentle womanly appearance, Gin knew she eluded great power. He could sense it, but just barely. Frankly, he was a bit worried; it was almost on par with Aizen, but Aizen would flaunt his powers. This woman hid it well.

And then there was the fact she was waist-deep in what appeared to be some sort of split black void in the air, the ends pinched off by ribbons. Maybe this woman has the ability to create some type of strange-looking Garganta...?

"Yes he is, Yukari," Yuyuko answers, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, he's pretty healthy for being a human at near-death," Yukari comments idly, stepping out of her gap and sealing it up as she takes a seat next to Sekai.

Sekai looks to his friend. "Now that you're here, Yukari, we shouldn't keep him in the dark no more. Although, for a guy being told he's basically in the afterlife, he's doing well not panicking."

"I've always been calm," their guest spoke up.

Yukari smiles deviously now.

"Well, let's test that. Gin-san, right now, you are in Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld. But it's hard to access it by normal means. The closest connection is in a secluded land we call Gensōkyō."

And from here, Gin was told about where he was exactly, and what Gensōkyō was...

* * *

 **Would fit if we tie Gin's death in the Winter War arc with Touhou somehow, where Gin finds himself alive after dying in Rangiku's arms in a strange new location...**


	4. Late for RAW

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I own nothing from WWE, referenced or otherwise. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

This takes place in the Scarlet sub-universe (it's small stories can be viewed in _The Urahara Shop Computer_ ).

* * *

 **Late for RAW**

The time was 8:44 on the clock on the wall, as Sekai sat in the couch of the hotel room most of the wrestlers from WWE stayed for the live televised RAW event. He asked control for the public TV located in the small area near the front desk and had it tuned to USA Network. If you ignore the fact Sekai was also broadcasted on the TV, the man looked bored at the moment.

"Remilia, what the hell is taking our daughter so long?" he asks his violet-haired wife of sixteen years.

"Puberty," was her witty response, engrossed in a digital novel she's reading from her Kindle Firebook.

The forty year old man sighs again.

The elevator dings and when the doors slide open, the cameraman from WWE only sees a family leaving, before turning back to the couple on the couch.

"Sakuya, darling, be a dear and go check up on our daughter," Remilia spoke up.

The white-haired woman in the maid outfit nods, standing from her seat on the couch next to her bored master.

"Of course, Lady Remilia," she responds elegantly.

The elevator doors ding and swipe open. Sakuya did not have to leave at all.

"Oh, it would appear I wouldn't need to check on Asuna. She's here."

The parents of their twelve year old daughter look over to see their daughter Asuna walking towards them, dressed in a school girl uniform, one very familiar from the old (but still beloved) anime Lucky Star.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to fix up my hair," she tells her mother and father.

She had her father's eyes, but she looked more like her mother in appearances, including her long violet hair that seemed to reach just a inch or two past the buttocks.

"It took you an hour to make your hair ahoge, sweetie?" Sekai questions his daughter.

"Well, if I had natural sapphire blue hair I'd be able to pass off as Izumi Konata," she pouted.

The adults (sans the cameraman) roll their eyes.

"I'm going to be late for the show because you were busy trying to emulate Konata's hair style, Asuna."

"I'll get the car started," Sakuya announced, leaving behind the Scarlets.

"Well I'm done and you won't be late for work. Besides, I've always wanted to wear this for quite some time. It's an authentic replication of Izumi Konata's summer school uniform."

Sekai looks to his wife. "I blame you for your otaku ways."

Remilia looks affronted at that accusination. "Me? Honey, you're more otaku than me in this family, and I'm legit Japanese."

"Otou-sama? Okaa-sama? Don't we have to leave?" Asuna interrupts her parents before a weird Scarlet (Mortal Kombat) fight can break out.

The girl's parents stare at each other for a moment before Remilia packs away her Kindle. "Our daughter is right. Let's go." She passed by her husband for the front doors, where a car awaited, Sakuya in the driver's seat.

Sekai feels a tug on his sleeve, and he looks to his daughter, who emulated Konata's smile, lifting up several jewel cases of various JPop albums.

"I also brought my JPop albums to play in the car, Otou-sama."

It brought a small smile to his face.

"I better not be running late, sweetheart."

"Oh. No worries, Otou-sama. I'm sure Stephanie will forgive you. If not, I can always beat her up Street Fighter-style."

If this was an anime, Sekai knew he would have a sweat drop developing.


	5. Scared by Five Nights at the Chum Bucket

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Scared by Five Nights at the Chum Bucket**

"Oh shit, where the fuck is Sandy?"

The monitor was accessed and cameras switched rapidly, hunting for the animatronics. When he looked to the camera viewing the vents above his location, he screamed and clicked the vent cover to block Squidward access.

"Shit... I'm going to die... I'm going to die... I'm going to die..."

The left door lights was flickering and he slams the door to keep Spongebob out. But then the right light was flickering, and he closes that door to keep Patrick out.

"Okay..." He checks the cameras, and sees Mr. Krabs. "Okay, Mr. Krabs is coming out again. Where is Sandy... there she is..." He went back to find Krabs but he vanished.

Exiting the cameras, he turns on the front light on the desk... but it refused to turn on.

"Oh fuck... fuck... I'm going to die and I don't know how to prevent it..."

He kept trying to turn the flashlight on but it wouldn't work. He hits Overdrive. But with the flickering of lights in the entire room, and shadows casted ominously, he was frightened out of his wits.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die... oh shit... going to die..."

Mr. Krabs popped up, and lunched with his right claw right at his face, whilst screaming violently. Sekai fell from his chair, screaming what the fuck loudly, as the computer monitor turns to static and the words GAME OVER is read on the lower left corner.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MR. KRABS!"

Sakuya peers into the computer room of the manor, and stared at the elf yōkai.

"Sekai? Why are you screaming like a maniac?"

* * *

 _Five Nights at the Chum Bucket_ **is a scary** _Five Nights at Freddy's_ **fan-game. It is basically a parody of the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon, and for those who have watched the cartoon as kids in the 90s will need to get ready for having their childhood ruined. I recommend checking it out. It's a fan-game you can freely download** (it's also freeware at Gamejolt) **.**


	6. Sword Art Yakumo

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Sword Art Yakumo**

"My, my, looks like we're late for the party."

Those still fighting heard the female voice, while the others not distracted in battle turned to the boss door that opened up, revealing two players. One was a woman with long blonde hair, and the other was a man with unruly black hair.

"Looks like it, Yukari-sama," the man speaks up.

Kirito looks at the two that showed up, decked out in outfits not fitting for the game. "What are two players doing here?"

There was murmuring among the other player parties, as the woman carried a black and white parasol over the shoulder, looking like some elegant woman fit for Victoria-era London. The dress she wore had a Gothic vibe to it, mainly black with white, and dark purple coloring the sleeves, upper area, and reaching down the sides and the front of the tao-like cropping. She wore a leather corset around her slim waist, and long white silk gloves on her arms. A great deal of cleavage is exposed and her bust was catching plenty of eyes amongst the male players. She has a red jeweled necklace around her neck with a black ribbon, and another black ribbon tied to the headband on her head. Hidden under the dress, she is wearing high heel boots with buckles lacing the knee-length leather.

The other male wore what many would contribute to that of a butler's uniform of Victoria-era London with minor changes. The outfit consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, white blouse, a grey vest, polished black vampire hunter boots, white silk gloves for his hands, and sporting the crest of a bat-like sigil on his shirt cuffs and red tie. A short black leather-like cape with a dark green sheen when light reflected off it is draped over the shoulders, held secured by a three-piece interlocking chain. The glaring oddity of his appearance was a long Japanese sword strapped to his waist along the back, handle pointed towards the right.

"It's been too long since I had fun. Too bad danmaku is restricted; otherwise I'd unleash my strongest. But getting close and personal is also best. Wouldn't you agree, Sekai-kun?"

Reaching behind, the man identified as Sekai curls his fingers around the handle of his weapon, and slowly draws out a weapon in which the blade is as black as the night with an odd polished reflection.

"Yes, indeed, Yukari-sama..."

The woman smiles deviously. "Kill those lowly creatures."

With a speed that was way above any player's current AGI, Sekai sprinted the distance, and weaved through the players as his blade flashed dangerously, carving through the sentinels with deadly ease.

Mostly one-hit kills were being dealt out by the new strange player. One of party leaders of this large group charged at Illfang the Kobold Lord, shouting that he was going to get the last attack bonus, but the Lord Kobold had a different weapon drawn and was about to unleash a killing blow.

CLASH!

Yukari smiled innocently, standing before Illfang.

"My, my, foolishly rushing to your death. If I haven't stepped in, Illfang's «Nōdachi» would have cleaved you."

Diavel stared, both in shock and awe, before it turned to that of horror as the man, saved by this woman, saw that Illfang did not hold a «Talwar» but a «Nōdachi» instead.

"But... but it's supposed to hold a «Talwar»," the man stuttered out.

She deflected the weapon up, surprising the boss monster, and then she leapt up and kicked. Illfang spat pixilated blood and saliva as it was launched across the room and slammed into the wall. All players stopped their attacks and stared in shock. Sekai was smiling as the distracted sentinels seeing their lord sent flying in such an inhuman manner stopped their scripted attacks. The rest of the enemy raids were cleared in flashes of light.

"Sekai-kun, finish that pathetic creature off," Yukari ordered.

The sword was put away, before a digital flame explodes tracing a long spear-like weapon that is now grasped by the man. It was blood red in color, looked to almost be made of energy, and it had a very large bladed tip like a tri-pronged trident, and the center a bishamon-yari blade. At the weighted end, the weapon's pole criss-crossed in a diamond shape, ending at a short tip.

He lifts it up, taking the position of a thrower, before smiling. With nary a sound, the weapon is thrown, and an immense bloody aura circulates the weapon's head aided by a burst of wind violently blasting at Sekai's clothes and hair. Illfang roared in agony as it was unable to defend itself in time, its weapon having been lost when Yukari kicked it into the wall. Sekai's own weapon now impaled right through the boss monster.

"«Spear the Gungnir»," Sekai announced, his voice heard by the other party.

BOOM!

An explosion rips through deleting Illfang. The explosion itself also tosses up a thick clock of smoke and dust, and when the dust finally settled, the weapon that slain Illfang was now missing from its spot. All players in the boss room had their End Battle windows open, displaying the amount of «Col» and «EXP» they acquired from this battle, whilst the jingle played signaling they had won the battle and cleared the first floor. There was no celebration, however. The large party had in the end lost thirteen players in the overall fight, and in the end, it was not the party that defeated the boss, but the two strangers that showed up near the end and singlehandedly took out the sentinels and the boss.

Yukari looks to Diavel. "Next time, we may not be here to save you from rushing to your death."

The weapon she had in hand opens up, revealing it was the parasol all this time (that deflected Illfang's katana skill and the weapon itself) and elegantly drapes it over her shoulder, walking towards Sekai.

"I have believed Kayaba-san created a deadly game, but maybe I'm mistaken."

"Now, now, Sekai-kun," the woman chastises the butler-dressed man, "it's only the first level, after all. Reserve your judgment until later."

The man made a non-committal sound, suspiciously like "hn", before looking across the room and towards now parting entranceway.

"Think about the fun we'll have when we break this game further with our anomaly." The woman's smile was anything but nice.

A similar dark smile crept along the man's own lips. "I guess you're right. If the world was told in the late 1990s video games will soon break into virtual reality, you'd be called crazy. It's amazing how the video gaming industry has evolved since Nintendo revived it after the «Video Game Crash of 1983», also known as the «Atari Shock» in Japan."

"Come. We've wasted enough time here."

The man bows regally to the woman. "As you desire, Yukari-sama."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted.

Yukari did not turn to face the voice of the player calling them out, although Sekai with his right arm crossing his torso turned his eyes to the player. It was a man with an armor scheme similar to the foolish human that almost died for no good reason (Diavel). And with him was another player displaying anger and frustration. Sekai looked upon the player's tag names: Kibaou and Lind.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Lind shouted angrily.

Yukari decided to answer whilst having her back turned still to the group of players. "Sekai and I are recently joined gamers. Our Join Date is two weeks ago after we learned about what was happening with the «Sword Art Online» VRMMORPG."

This stunned everybody. The two that killed the boss monster were newbies of only two weeks? Many were shouting impossible; and it should be as they displayed feats of strength and speed reserved normally for high-ranked players.

"Trust me, children, we're older than most of you and we've practically SEEN the video game industry's evolution from Atari, its crash, then the revival with Nintendo and Sega, and the consoles that followed over the years with Microsoft's Xbox, Sony's PlayStation, and so on. We have visited many worlds and universes, and «Aincrad» is just the next step."

The man speaks up. "Take comfort in this truth: my master and I have been tasked by the Japanese government to enter this world and clear the game, and thus help the government bring Kayaba-san to justice for his cruel inhuman experiment."

That was a total lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Yukari clears her throat politely. "Now, please excuse us but we must be going. In a month two thousand human lives was lost, bringing the total down to approximately eight thousand, and we plan to keep that number above the five mark. Oh and here's one more tip that should be taken seriously."

The woman finally turned around, and she stares out at the humans.

"Kayaba-san is the Game Master of this world, and thus during the period of the Beta and the official release would change details to floors, monsters, raids, and even the boss characters that makes any and all previous experience information obsolete. The Guide Book crafted by the Beta-Testers re-joining this game, that can be found in the markets is in the end worthless to follow. Mister Diavel over there knew, being a Beta-Tester himself with how he made that drastic lunge to kill the boss, not knowing that Illfang's secondary weapon changed from a «Talwar» to an «Nōdachi»."

"How did you know I was a Beta-Tester?" Diavel asks her, hearing her explanation.

"Oh. I didn't know, but thank you for confirming my suspicion," Yukari answers with a devilish smile.

Diavel gritted his teeth, as other players started to move away from the man.

"Yukari-sama," the man spoke up.

"Hm. Yes. We wasted enough time here."

She begins to walk away from the party, the butler-dressed man gazing at them for another second before following dutifully after the Gothic-dressed woman.

"Sekai-kun, what of the reward you acquired from the «Last Attack Bonus» you no doubt received?" Yukari asks the elf, once they were well out of earshot of the group of faith-shaken players.

"I'll sell it at the next shop we encounter," he answers the Gap Yōkai.

"So, how fun was that?"

"Very much fun. Although, I do plan to insure no more souls are lost to this mad man's game."

Yukari smiled. "Yes, I admit it was fun, and this Kayaba is an interesting human to have crafted up something as devious as this."

"I only hope Reimu doesn't remain mad at us for doing this."

"Gensōkyō will be fine, Sekai. Reimu and the daughter you helped her conceive with your own seed are strong enough to keep the barrier intact with me temporarily incapacitated."

Sekai smiles, reminded of his proud daughter. "Well, Rin and her half-sister Asuna would have things to do with their father joining their godmother in a virtual death game."

"How did Remilia feel?"

"As long as I don't get myself killed, she isn't all that worried. She knows how difficult I am to legitimately kill. I only have to make it up to my daughters when this whole mess is taken care of."

"And two wives to satisfy with gifts and such after this game ends," Yukari added.

"That too," Sekai admits, grinning.

His vivid purple eyes glint.

The two exit the stairwell and onto the second floor of the virtual world.

"Let's have lots of fun, Yukari."

"Yes..."

The two vanish when they leap off the cliff into the forests below.

From the entrance way, Kirito peeked out. He followed silently, disturbed by the two players that joined only two weeks ago, and heard all of their conversation.

 _Who are they...? Why does it fill me with fear if I were to learn the truth...? And what is Gensōkyō?_

Kirito never knew that the folklore of his country hold grains of truth to them... especially when it involves yōkai...

* * *

 **I'm odd... really odd...**


	7. More Sword Art Yakumo

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **More Sword Art Yakumo**

Two years have gone, and there were about twenty-five floors left to clear. The majority of floors seven to twenty-seven were cleared by the mysterious gothic-dressed duo Sekai and Yukari. Argo, a friend of Kirito, couldn't find any information pertaining to the two players; they were virtually unknowns. And considering like everyone else Argo was stuck in SAO, she couldn't access the web to look online for any player tag names. But due to the majority of the lower floors being cleared by a two person party, many lives were saved. Currently, there were approximately 7,237 Players still active.

There was a massive party gathered on this particular date, at the end of a labyrinth where the boss door awaited. Floor 75's dungeon was large, but in the end, the massive party led in majority by the «Knights of the Blood» leader Heathcliff opened the door and the group was prepared for anything to skulk from the darkness. But all they would find is a tablet-sized rock floating in the middle of the room, and light-created stairs leading to an exit in the far distance.

When examined, the message read:

 _You took your sweet time, so we decided to pass through. We attacked the Skull Reaper (it possessed five Health Bars) with the tactics Gabriel Belmont used against the Dracolich Titan in_ «Castlevania: Lords of Shadow» _. Surprisingly, it worked. So we are on Floor 76, which we both would feel right at home considering we're well known by our choice of avatar clothing. We hope to cross your path once you reach the Victorian-Euro Floor._

 _Yukari_

Not only was this partly a relief for the party that was once prepared to face the boss dungeon, it also made the majority feel like this simple message by the Yukari woman a blow to their individual prides as Floor Clearers; considering they were well-prepared to fight to the death against a boss that sounded like it had 5 HP bars, but a massive party of one hundred versus two players... yeah...

And for keen observers, they would take note of outside video game references. The majority of bosses on the lower floors cleared before any other raid parties was cleared using tactics from other video games outside SAO, and it was considered their MO; proving they were indeed hardcore gamers.

The party was created all for nothing, in the end. But they pushed through, soon realizing that once they crossed the doorway, stone turned to mechanical stone and pipings. Reaching the top of the stairs, the party was introduced to a Victorian-themed European setting.

"Ah, visitors... You picked a wrong time to be here," an NPC said, looking up from his newspaper. He was dressed like a gentleman would in the late 19th century.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Kirito decided to ask, as he and Asuna broke away from the group.

"There has been a siege of murders lately around the city, and even in the countryside. «Enzo» and our surrounding neighboring towns and villages haven't been safe since Red the Killer appeared. If I were you, I'd turn away. I gave a similar warning to a lively noblewoman and her butler, but they just smiled and kept walking into the city."

Lively noblewoman and her butler? Kirito and Asuna looked to one another, coming to the conclusion: Yukari and Sekai were just here.

"Red the Killer!" The NCP cried out, before a dagger impaled the man's head and he fell, dead. Then he shattered into pixels.

Up above on the tallest building was a human0sized avatar, dressed all in black clothes, surrounded by a tattered cloak that was a vivid crimson red. All they saw were blood-colored eyes as its gloved hands held throwing knives. But what disturbed them was that its tag read Red the Killer, and it possessed six HP Bars.

Then Red the Killer ran away.

"Was that...?"

"Yes, that was Red the Killer, based upon the notorious murderer of the 19th century, Jack the Ripper," answers Sekai, stepping up from behind them via a nearby alleyway. His sudden voice spooked them, but Sekai just smiled that devious grin of his.

"Red the Killer is not only this floor's dungeon boss, but this entire floor IS his dungeon. He stalks the shadows of «Enzo», a recreation and fusion of France and London, the wide berth of the countryside, and the neighboring towns and villages based upon European settlements."

"But cities are supposed to be safe zones, right?" one of the players shouted.

"Not this floor. Red can appear from anywhere, and NCPs are also viable targets, although much like the motif of the original Jack the Ripper, he goes after females the most in a ratio of seventy percent to the thirty percent opposed attacking males."

He walks past them.

"If you ever have the time, you may visit the «Yakumo Estate», a faithful recreation of the Phantomhive Estate once belonging to the Phantomhive Family from the 1840s. My master would be delighted to having guests to entertain while we plan to apprehend Red the Killer."

"Well, well, well, Sekai, I finally found you," another voice spoke up, sounding flamboyant and outspoken in mannerisms.

It was a man who has long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. His whole attire consists of a vest, gloves, red and white striped bow tie, black slacks and red and black high-heeled ankle boots. Additionally, he has a red coat which is slung off from his shoulders and worn around the elbows.

"I'm just greeting some new players that finally discovered Lady Yukari and I being responsible for eliminating the Skull Reaper, Grell."

The man identified as Grell smirked. His rather sharp toothy grin was unnerving to the others.

"Hello, everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Grell greeted the party, looking otaku in that pose he struck up and accompanied wink.

"Don't scare them, Grell. Besides, I hope you had enough fooling around this city."

"Easy for you to say, Ishtal, I just had a run-in with that rip-off of Jack the Ripper minutes ago and forced it to retreat when I eliminated five percent of its little health point bars," the man pouted. "I even lost my weapon. If I had my «Chainsaw» it would have been much easier for me to kill that clone!"

"And like I said, you having a motorized chainsaw would mindfuck the rest of the players in the game." He not-so-nicely grabbed the flamboyant red-haired man and started pulling him away.

"I still miss my weapon, Sekai! You have to recreate it for me! It completes my image as a Grim Reaper!"

"If I can figure out how to recreate one without getting penalized, I will, Grell. Until then, you'll have to settle for something else."

The redhead was heard whining, "But you have your «Zanpakutō», and Yukari has her «Parasol»."

=0=0=0=0=

It was determined after a week and random attacks by the boss Red the Killer, who had free reign anywhere on the 76th Floor, that players who were not prepared to fight at a moment's notice were to remain on any of the lower floor's central cities. Heathcliff returned to the HQ of the Knights of the Blood, leaving Kirito and Asuna to do whatever they wanted. Their friends had gone back to their shops to prepare for future boss raids. Only a few two hundred players roamed the 76th Floor, actively hunting for the illusive (often hiding) Red the Killer boss.

A whole week and Kirito and Asuna's only fights were against tough monsters in small groupings or rare mobs in the countryside areas of the floor. The city of «Enzo», and the villages and towns on the floor were (thankfully) monster-free. There were few quests to complete, mostly yielding high «Col» rewards and health replenishment items.

Despite any players on the floor looking out of place with their weapons and their avatar's outfits/armor due to the entire floor recreating the era of the late 19th century Europe, the only three players who fit right at home was Sekai Ishtal, Yukari Yakumo, and Grell Sutcliff.

Speaking of whom...

"I'm sure William wouldn't mind. Once I talk to him about it, he'll mostly not punish you with heavy paperwork or such," Sekai told Europe's Grim Reaper (one of many of the Grim Reaper Association, Europe's version of Japan's Soul Society).

"But once the Japanese Soul Reapers learn another reaper was in their area, you know they'll bitch about it. Out of all the reaper locations, Japan's reapers are hard-asses, and also xenophobes. I'm sure you remember what I once told you about how they nearly crashed the balance in their so-called crusade against the Quincy Clans, and how the rest of us resented for the next thousand years because of it."

"Yes, yes, I know. But the Quincy King is dead thanks mostly to Ichigo Kurosaki, and Soul Society now knows not to fuck with the world. The Quincy has their place in the world now and is beginning to thrive without Yhwach hovering in the background plotting realm domination."

Grell did smile, though. "It was rather funny when you showed up in the end with back-up, and it turned out to be surviving descendants of old Quincy Family Clans that survived their version of the Holocaust, and were against Yhwach's plan for realm domination."

Sekai dropped 500 Col to some street-orphaned kids they passed by and his Item Inventory was updated with «5x Mid-Potion».

"Although the Soul King being the linchpin for universal existence...?"

Grell shrugged his shoulders. "That thing has been around for quite some time. The only one that lets the world exist is God himself."

The Soul King no longer existed due to Yhwach absorbing his father (still a detail that to this day would continue to puzzle the elf yōkai), and look... the universe didn't abruptly vanish into nothingness...

It was cloudy today, and the cloud base was getting a bit darker than usual.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon. We should head back to the manor."

"Why don't we bring those kids with us?" Grell pointed to Kirito and Asuna in the short distance.

Sekai noticed, too, and smirked. "I guess Yukari won't mind if we have guests at the manor. Weather such as this is perfect for Red to appear and start his string of murders again."

"I'll get the carriage driver," Grell said, wandering off, leaving Sekai with the task of inviting the two Japanese teenagers to the Yakumo Estate.

Sekai walks up to the two teenagers as they paid their tab and left the outdoor café.

"Hello, children," Sekai greeted them, spooking the couple. "It is going to rain soon and dark stormy weather is Red's perfect time to come out to play."

A horse-drawn carriage slowed to a stop, and the door swings open revealing Grell.

"Hop in, we're taking you to the manor," Grell said.

"As my friend stated, I can convince Lady Yukari that we'll be having guests at the manor."

A rumble of thunder echoed in the dark clouds in the distance.

Kirito and Asuna looked to one another. Sekai smiled to himself, silently applauding the two for being cautious of the sudden invitation.

"Sekai?"

"Yes, Grell?"

"Red is here."

Sekai turned to where Grell was pointing, and indeed Red the Killer stood, imitating fictional undead serial killer Jason Voorhees. Kirito and Asuna were grabbed roughly by the arms and easily pulled into the carriage.

"Driver, get to Yakumo Estate as fast as you can," Sekai ordered the driver NPC.

The snap of the reigns and the 3D-styled horses neighed, kicking up dirt as horses and carriage speed away. Red the Killer threw daggers aimed for the driver NPC but Sekai intervenes, countering the attack with a swipe of «Kurohime». The daggers clatter to the cobblestone-paved street.

"Sorry Red, you'll have to contend with a male this time," Sekai mocked the floor boss, prompting a fight to ensue.

=0=0=0=0=

A heavy thunderstorm rolled in as it was now considered night time on the floor, and the rain was heavy, easily heard within the European-themed manor belonging to the mysterious woman named Yukari Yakumo. NPC servants toiled away, keeping the manor prim and proper, serving meals at the appropriate times. And of course, as the manor was a purchasable lot in-game, it came with its own random mini-quests by random-generated NPCs built for this floor only. Most of the time, they were simple money-rewarded quests for solving murders and mysteries with this floor's version of London's Scotland Yard.

Being told this is what she and Sekai (and Grell by extension who joined late a year ago) for the past two months have done whilst fighting off random attacks by Red the Killer shocked the two teenagers who were sudden invited guests to the manor.

Yukari smiled.

"It took two months for you all to realize the floor had been cleared... then again, it was partly our fault for not clearing the dungeon monster mobs and just going with the stealth tactics like «Assassin's Creed» to get to the boss faster."

Kirito wanted to say something (as ten lives were lost scouting the dungeon for the boss door), but Asuna held his arm and shook her head.

"Milady, Sekai has returned from the city," a maid NPC wearing thick heavy reading glasses informed the woman.

"Thank you, Mei-Rin."

The maid left as Sekai entered the room, drying his hair with a towel.

"My apologies for being late, Yukari-sama..." He drapes the towel around his neck. "Red was quite the fighter this time around."

She waves him off with a smile. "How much did you cripple the Killer?"

"He now holds five out of seven HP Bars," Sekai informs Yukari.

"Seven?" Kirito exclaimed aloud.

"Yes, dear boy. Red the Killer has seven HP Bars total. The two months we spent here in «Enzo», we only managed to clear one bar."

"Half of it was in that one village we traveled to in order to discover the origins of a satanic killer cult, the other half here in «Enzo»," Grell informed the two teenagers. "That was more than half a month ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, Grell. Now, please excuse me while I dry off and prepare tonight's dinner." With his right arm crossed over his chest and giving a short bow, he exits the drawing room.

Yukari smiles. "Well, that is delightful. I'll have one of my other house servants prepare you a room. I doubt you'll mind sleeping together." She received two blushing looks in return to her generous offer, prompting the woman to smile even wider than before. She did enjoy teasing young couples who were lovers; it's become a pastime of hers over the past five years.

After a short bell ring, a maid appeared, received her orders, and the couple was allowed to explore the manor if they wished. They did so if only to escape the cattish teasing by the older blonde-haired woman.

"Even if it's been two months since we've been here on this particular floor, I would guess Kayaba-san had done extensive research in order to make this manor. It's so much like the old Phantomhive Estate from back in the 19th century." He holds himself, recalling old memories. He giggles. "It's reminding me of poor Sebby-chan. Oh I miss him so!"

"As long as you don't hit upon my butler in-game," Yukari tells the red-haired Grim Reaper.

"Only Sebastian has the key to my heart and no one else," the man tells the Gap Yōkai. "By the way, wasn't that dark-haired kid the one who's beginning to suspect you and Sekai are more than just human?"

"Yes he is. And he has such a sharp intellectual mind. He eavesdropped on us when we left for Floor 2 two years ago. But I doubt he'll learn the truth." She took a sip of her chai tea. "However, I welcome the challenge when and if he decides to confront us."

Grell gave a toothy grin. "That oughta be fun to watch."

* * *

 **If Japan has the Shinigami of** _Bleach_ **, then Europe has the Grim Reaper Association of** _Kuroshitsuji_ **. Also, Grell is one of my favorite characters from that anime series.** :3 **  
**


	8. Sword Art Yakumo the 3rd

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Sword Art Yakumo the 3rd**

Every player that was part of the party stared at the «Chainsaw» Grell revved to life with that shark-toothy grin of his; it looked rather vicious.

"Oh Sekai! You're such a darling!"

"What is he, gay or something?" Klein whispered to a befuddled Kirito.

Grell heard that and sends a flirty smile to Klein creeping him out.

"I would have no doubt someone like you wouldn't mind, considering my sexuality is deemed okay since the U.S. made gay and lesbian couples have the same rights as straight couples back in 2015. And sorry to burst your bubble, but there's only one man for me, sadly he's not here."

"Enough chattin', Grell. Red just ditched us and went to the top of the tower. Get us to the top in a flash."

The weapon revs up even more as he stabs it right into the ground and hopped on it in a senza-like position.

"Hold on tight, Sekai! We're gonna fly!"

Sekai did just that as the «Chainsaw» decided to kick physics out the window and tear up the cobblestone floor until they hit the clock tower's walls... and kept carving through the stone, only now "digging" their way up towards the top at a very fast speed. Many jaws were left dropping at the bizarre scene they all just witnessed. No doubt some were thinking they were cheating somehow...

"Huh, just like back in 1893," Yukari quips with a smile on her face, watching the two men ascend to the top of the clock tower.

Few heard her say such a sentence.

"Well, while Sekai-kun and Grell take care of Red the Killer, I believe we should have a word, Heathcliff," said Yukari, turning her attention from the yōkai and Shinigami pair, to the man who was Kayaba in disguise.

"Oh? Shouldn't' we wait for formalities until we have dealt with Red the Killer?" Heathcliff questions the woman.

"Don't worry. Sekai and Grell are invincible. I mean, one is an elf yōkai, and the other is a Shinigami. Not that you'd know..." And as quick as lightning, Yukari lashed out with the sharpened tip of her «Parasol», catching Heathcliff off-guard and slashing at his face, "since you're pretending to be a false one."

Heathcliff suffered zero damage to his HP, however, there was a purple label that appeared, and it was readable to all: «Immortal Object»

"Then again, it was quiet clever, Kayaba, pretending to be a player, to march alongside us right to the top. I'm guessing the top floor is completely empty, yes? Where only a throne room resides, and an empty chair in which you emerge from the masses and sit upon it like a king, silently declaring yourself the final boss, as well as unveiling your true identity."

Instead of denying, Heathcliff smiles. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit, miss."

"I saw it and made the connections when you challenged poor Kirito to that duel long ago. You went so easy on him, and then that shift to claim victory. I kept my silence, though. Sekai, Grell, and I decided to wait until the proper time. And this is now that time. While my boys deal with Jack the Ripper's clone, I expose you."

She then daringly walks past Heathcliff. "But I'm not the one who will take you out, my dear. No, Kirito-kun will be the one. He's come to the same conclusion as I have. I think it's only fitting someone who has a real existence in the Human World eliminates you to clear the game."

"With your words, you say you're not human yourself."

The smile Yukari suddenly gives was terrifying.

"I'm someone who wanted to have some fun. I've exposed you, so it's only fitting you challenge Kirito-kun again, this time to the death."

And defying physics herself, she levitated off the ground having her «Parasol» open and pointed up. She began to float upwards to the top, where a fierce battle has been raging. Yes, she was emulating the nanny from the story Mary Poppins with this stunt.

Heathcliff, now exposed as Akihiko Kayaba, smirked. "I guess I can do that. After all, out of all the players, you, Kirito, have intrigued me the most, next to the three that are fighting Red above our heads. I can pick at their minds at a later date, but for now..."

All players dropped suddenly, except for five (after all, Kayaba couldn't let players fighting the boss in the clock tower die suddenly). The affected players were paralyzed and unable to move. Kirito snarled; he couldn't believe that he was right in the assumptions that Yukari woman declared vocally.

"I knew something was up the day we had our duel. I believed I was the only one that figured it out."

"That Yukari woman... definitely a shrewd one. But, I believe we can settle things here. How about it, Kirito? You and I in a duel, this time I'll disable my Immortality Status and fight you without the system altering my statistics. That way, you have a fifty percent chance of winning and clearing this game for everyone still alive and trapped... all 7,200."

Kirito gripped his blades tighter as he dashed at Kayaba, shouting at him.

"Kirito!" Asuna, Kirito's lover, cried out.

Heathcliff raised his shield and prepared for the counter-attack.

CLASH!

Red's daggers shatter against Sekai's blade as the elf yōkai unleashed a combo break move. Finishing this, Grell cuts in front of the elf, and slashed upward, dealing a devastating blow to Red's last dwindling HP bar.

"Lights out!"

Yukari dove down with an accelerated burst, impaling Red through the face as Sekai stabs through the neck with «Kurohime», and Grell's «Chainsaw» savagely tears through the torso. Red the Killer's HP drained to zero, before the copy of Jack the Ripper shatters into disintegrating polygons.

"Well, that was fun," said Grell, hefting his weapon.

Sekai sheathed his sword as Yukari folds her «Parasol».

"Did you really use your weapon's stand-by ability to fly up here?"

"Yeah. I also exposed Heathcliff as Kayaba. The boy, Kirito, is fighting him as we speak."

"So... in the end, we still kill Kayaba-san and end the game, saving Kirito's life in the process?"

Yukari smiles. "Yes, indeed."

Sekai stretched out a bit. "Well, glad our spirit energies are keeping our bodies in a form of suspended animation."

Grell frowns. "Easy for you to say, Sekai. Despite being a Grim Reaper, I'm going to feel the aches of not being in my physical body for the past year."

"Nothing some Seireijutsu healing can't handle."

The battle below was getting fierce, as Kirito and Heathcliff exchanged deadly blows with all their sword skills in their inventory. But in the end, Kirito was on the losing end of the battle, and Heathcliff was going to deal the deathblow. But suddenly Asuna pushed her paralyzed body through the pain and took the hit, saving her lover. The following happened: Kirito's mind broke seeing Asuna's HP bar vanish as it struck zero. A chainsaw blade explodes through the front of Heathcliff's chest. And a familiar revival crystal was pushed into Asuna's back, melding with her body and her HP bar returned to 10% total health. Yukari grabbed Asuna and pulls her away, while Sekai applied large potions to her to heal her. Then this slow-motion effect for Kirito seemed to end and reality returned to normal speed. Heathcliff slams into the ground, weapons scattered, as the feisty grin of Grell was visible.

"Sorry darling, but you've just been reaped by the Grim Reaper!"

Revving the weapon, the bladed chain shredded up Heathcliff's chest and he slashed upward through his head. Heathcliff's HP nosedived to zero before he shatters, a look of shock on the man's face the last thing Kirito saw.

Grell sighs, grinning still as he puts away his weapon into his coat pocket somehow. "How's the girl?"

"Thanks to Yukari having the revival item, she's not dead," Sekai informed Grell.

"That's wonderful. And we've cleared the game. Largely thanks to you Kirito," said the European Grim Reaper.

"But thanks mostly to Yukari's plan," said Sekai.

Yukari gives a soft chuckle of amusement.

The shattered pixels of Heathcliff flew high into the sky, before a female voice announced today's month, day, year, and the time, warning all surviving players the game has been cleared, and to prepare for automated log-out sequences.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but we got work to continue," Grell tells Sekai.

"Mostly you, Grell, but I promised I'd explain to William what you were doing in Japan so when we're ready to go to the Association's _Grim Reaper Dispatch_ in London, let me know."

Sekai then looks to Kirito, knowing he was hearing all of this.

"When you wake up kid, you better be at your girlfriend's side."

That was the last Kirito heard before a vision of white blinded his senses...

=0=0=0=0=

When Kirito opened his eyes, all he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling, and the beepings of machines. He was in a hospital bed, in their gowns, attached to IV units and a drip that kept his body hydrated and fed. The machines started beeping alerts when he tears them off his body, and using the IV as a crutch, slowly made his way out of his hospital room.

He went to look for Asuna...

Elsewhere, in a house that bordered a magical barrier surrounding a mythical land, two yōkai and one Shinigami open their eyes. They were attached to IV drips to feed and hydrate their bodies. Although Grell would need it more than the two yōkai, regardless, they were awake.

"Well, Kayaba is dead and Sword Art Online was cleared," said Yukari.

"My body aches," Grell complained.

Sekai began to use his Seireijutsu to heal Grell up.

The door slides open and Ran poked her head in. "You've finally awakened, Yukari-sama."

"Yes. We've finished that human's virtual world. Would you be a dear and cook a large feast. I'm sure Grell would appreciate some food."

"At once, Yukari-sama." The nine-tailed kitsune leaves the living room for the kitchen.

"Right there darling... ohh, that feels good," Grell moaned at Sekai's healing touch.

"After this, I'm going to find Kayaba's soul and send it off since he's dead and everything, then I'll need to give Division Twelve a quick call and inform them what really happened."

Grell nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, right, there was no doubt Soul Society would be puzzled to the large number of deaths over the past two years. They must be overworked."

"All that can be dealt with one at a time. For now, let's relax a bit," Yukari told the two men.

And relax they did...

=0=0=0=0=

"And that's why there have been an influx of departed souls the past two years," Sekai finished his verbal report to the Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Huh. So Ichigo's reporting was true then. To think a human could come up with something this devious. What happened to Kayaba's soul, Sekai?"

"Well... a white void opened up and it drew him inside it before sealing itself the moment I Konso his soul."

Shunsui's eyes widen a bit hearing this.

"Huh... it's been so long since a soul was banned from entering heaven or hell. What you described was the doorway to Purgatory," the man explained to the elf yōkai.

"Purgatory, huh? Only rare for souls to enter if they cannot entering heaven or hell... souls that go to Purgatory are essentially barred from re-entering the cycle of rebirth, right?"

"In some religions, that would be true. The Catholics believe Purgatory as a realm of eternal damnation, to undergo long purifications before being allowed to leave and enter heaven, and eventually the cycle."

"Well, whatever Purgatory Kayaba is in, he better get used to the extended stay..."

"Sekai, I would like to thank you for doing us that solid favor of taking care of the problem directly."

The elf waves it off. "I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I'm a hero. A protector. If I had not done anything, there would have been even more deaths than what I prevented the past two years with the aid of Grell and my dearest friend Yukari."

"I think Ichigo would be more grateful to you, Sekai. Karin and Yuzu were part of Sword Art Online."

This was surprising news to the elf. The young man was a very close friend to Ichigo, and even managed to score the title of uncle to Karin and Yuzu when they were younger. To hear that the two ladies were in SAO, but were among the survivors both scared and relieved him.

"Guess I need to see the girls, then."

"Don't worry, Sekai. Ichigo's sisters were being treated at Kisuke's shop in the two years passing."

"If you'll excuse me, Shunsui..."

The man chuckled and gave a gentle wave of his hand. Sekai stood up from his sitting position on the floor and left the First Division's office in a hurry to return to the World of the Living.

Months would pass. Survivors of SAO were given rehabilitation, and slowly eased back into a society they were locked away from for two years. Of course, only three hundred of the survivors were still in their comas and hospitalized.

Sekai was thanked extensively by Ichigo because his sisters were now safe, and thanks to the combined healing of Orihime and Sekai, Yuzu and Karin were regaining their physical strengths. Sekai also cleared Grell for his year-late absence from work when he made a quick stop at the Dispatch of the Grim Reaper Association located in London, having needed the man's initial help when Grell decided to dive into the VR game to find him.

Things went back to a sense of normalcy, aside survivors of SAO now hunting down for any confirmations of rumors that Sekai and Yukari at large left behind due to their mysterious intro of the game to the very end, along with their accomplice Grell. But no one would be able to find any trace of their physical existence...

For a young teenage boy by the name Kazuto Kirigaya, his worry and love for Asuna would have him look for any way possible to rescue her from her coma status, until one day one of his friends from SAO sent an email with an attached image, depicting Asuna trapped inside another VR game. And although he was healthy again to an extent, seeing that image of Asuna within the game Alfheim Online spurred him to investigate...

But that's an adventure for another time...

* * *

 **Well I'm done with this little story idea. More Touhou-centric stories coming up eventually...** **  
**


	9. Just One of Those Mornings

**Gensōkyō Archives**

 **Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_ , and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of the various stories placed in this collection of fanfiction. I only own Sekai Ishtal and any original characters that emerge.

 **Author's Note:** Yet another collection story, this time for the Touhou Project franchise. Anything can go here. There may be some crossover details in separate little stories and oneshots. Yeah, anything random here, because it's Gensōkyō; everyone can be a bit random now and then. If you got any ideas for something you'd like me to write out, just tell me in a PM or in your review(s).

* * *

 **Just One of Those Mornings**

December is that one time of the month of the whole year where you start to get ready for upcoming festivities and holiday cheer. In Sumiyoshi, Osaka, Japan, there resided a magnificent manor-styled home. It was a beautiful home, and with winter having blessed the city with an endless sea of clean white snow, the manor looked like a festive wonderland.

Inside the home was a blonde-haired teenage girl, sipping her morning tea watching the morning nine o'clock news on the TV. She looks to the entranceway as a person enters, wrapped in a fleece dark gray poncho, arms crossed and looking very sleepy. All he wore was a pair of light sweat pants, and the house slippers he got from last year's Christmas.

"Morning Sekai," Flandre greeted the man who slumped onto the couch like a lethargic zombie, next to the younger sister of Remilia.

"Mnh..."

Yeah, hard to decipher what that was...

Like one would treat a dog or a cat, Flandre's hand reaches easily to Sekai's head, and he pets him gently. A yawn broke free from the sleepy half American/Filipino man.

"You really need to stop playing those Touhou doujin games so late at night, Sekai," the girl admonished the man.

Another (bigger) yawn was Sekai's non-vocalized response.

"Sakuya, Siesta, and Saito are in the kitchen making breakfast. So don't worry, a nice big breakfast and your morning tea will wake you up," Flandre informs her sister's husband.

"Are we getting more snow today?" Sekai asks after yet another yawn left him.

Flandre sips her tea. "Some light snow later in the afternoon, but nothing too heavy. It's going to be cloudy however."

"Maybe I can go downtown later and get some light shopping done. Sakuya made a note on what we need more of regarding household products."

Flandre continues to pet Sekai like he was a cat.

* * *

 **This is part of the Scarlet sub universe of mine** (snippets seen in The Urahara Shop Computer collection story) **. I plan to revamp it into a Sword Art Online universe, which I'll call SSAO** ( _Scarlet Sword Art Online_ ; yes, I know, unoriginal, right?) **, and will have some history and details edited up. It'll give em something to do and to move away from WWE-related topics...**

 **Ironically, this snippet is a parody of one morning I had last winter where I was like a zombie not wanting to wake up and just sleep in, but friends of mine whom were staying with me... well... they're morning people. And my girlfriend would just pet me and scratch her fingers through my hair like I was a cat...**


End file.
